Sweet Beginning
by SourCrack
Summary: Touma x Itsuwa. Lemon.


It was a lonely night.

Itsuwa sat in her bed, staring at the night sky. It looked like a velvet cloth filled with small, glittering stars. The lights in her room were not switched on, leaving only the pale moonlight shining through the window.

What a beautiful night, but there's no point if he isn't here.

Even though she had a boyfriend, sometimes Itsuwa felt as though her boyfriend was more an acquaintance who would come visit from time to time.

He's too much of a hero.

It was this heroic quality within him that attracted Itsuwa. Brave, always willing to help people, and never giving up even when the going gets tough.

But the reality is that a hero doesn't have the time for a relationship. Because he's always helping other people, Itsuwa found that he never had time to spend with her.

Even finding some time to eat lunch or dinner together is so hard.

For the past few days, Touma was nowhere to be seen. Itsuwa knew that he must probably be caught up in some dangerous issues probably somewhere in Europe. Fortunately, she managed to remain in contact with him through his mobile phone.

He said that he's coming back tonight... yeah, be positive! Maybe we can eat supper together!

As if God had answered her prayers, Itsuwa heard a creaking sound of the door outside opening. If there's no doorbell ringing, it must be Touma. He had the keys to this house after all.

Itsuwa left the room to greet him outside.

"You're back."

"Yeah."

The spiky, black-haired boy smiled sheepishly. This was probably the seventh time that such a situation like this happened. He would suddenly disappear for days, and then reappearing before disappearing again.

"Are you hungry?"

Itsuwa had an understanding smile on her face while asking if he's hungry.

Faced with a life and death situation just yesterday after facing a few magic cabals, Touma began to realize that he should start to cherish the people around him.

Itsuwa was his girlfriend. An almost perfect girlfriend who never complained about him spending so less time with her. Always so understanding and kind. Even though she must have felt pain each time he disappeared without any notice, her smile never changed.

With that, Touma decided that he should do at least something to make it up to her.

He rushed forward and embraced Itsuwa tightly.

"Huh? What?!"

Itsuwa was taken by surprise by Touma's sudden action. Even though she did not mind being in his arms, feeling his warmth radiating throughout her, it was strange of him to act like that out of a sudden.

"Hey, I... I know that I'm always such a jerk. Disappearing and reappearing just like that. But you still chose to stick by my side all these while. I'm sorry. I'll try to spend more time with you. I don't want to lose such a wonderful girlfriend like you."

Just as what one would see in a romantic scene after such a confession, the both of them locked lips. It started out slow and soft and Itsuwa was happy to keep it that way, but something unexpected happened.

She could feel Touma's fingers reaching inside her skirt from behind and began to gently rub her pussy with her panties still on. The soft fabric brushing against it gave her a sudden jolt of pleasure like applying electricity.

"Uhm?!" Itsuwa broke free from the kiss for a moment, her voice dropping almost to a whisper as her face began to flush red, "I mean I don't mind... bu-but I'm not ready yet!"

"Maybe we just need more time to warm up."

Touma and Itsuwa were kissing while he continued rubbing with his fingers. She could feel her body almost on fire as pleasure consumed her. It was her first time, so she did not know what to expect when having sex, but somehow, playing tongue wrestling in the form of kissing doesn't seem to fit. It was fun, like having a friendly computer game match with Touma, but his fingers reminded her that it was something else as well.

After a while, they stopped and Touma led her inside their room.

He switched on the lights, revealing it to be a simple room with all the necessary furniture without much decorations. Itsuwa sat on the queen-sized bed with only her green upper shirt and her panties left. Her skirt was stripped away during the kiss outside in the living room.

Since they were going have sex, Itsuwa took the initiative and took off her panties. It slid off her creamy, supple legs, revealing a dripping, moist pussy as she stretched her legs apart just enough for Touma to insert his penis.

Her knowledge of sex was limited to kissing, and inserting a penis inside to shoot semen that will cause pregnancy. Itsuwa had a new understanding about sex when Touma rubbed her pussy, causing it to become wet. He probably did it to make insertion less painful for her.

"Err... you can take out your thing and put it inside... or at least that's what I think sex is all about."

Touma frowned as he thought about what he should do.

I was too rash.

In a moment of heat, Touma had plunged into sex with Itsuwa. But his experience with sex was only limited to eroge games. And he was sure that real-life sex and sex in eroge is not quite the same, so he had to be careful to apply the correct ways to make it pleasurable for Itsuwa.

"Err... I think we need to do something else first! The development is too fast."

"Isn't sex just about sticking that thing inside and then sperm will shoot out to create babies?"

Touma did not expect Itsuwa to be that innocent when it comes to sex. But when his own knowledge of sex is limited by the amount of eroges he played, he didn't really have the rights to criticize her. Like Itsuwa, he was also a virgin.

"To be honest, I have no idea as well. According to the eroges I play, that's only part of the process."

"So... what now?"

A moment of awkwardness filled the air. Neither one of them were experienced in this kind of things. It was their first time after all.

Touma began to rack his head for the next best move. After a while, he determined some sort of pattern from the eroge games he played and broke the silence.

"Ok... let's see." Touma took off his pants, revealing his erected penis that stood proudly, "You're supposed to suck my penis first. Then I'll do your pussy. After that, then I'll insert inside."

"Are you sure that's what sex is...?"

Itsuwa had a grimaced expression as she took his penis into her mouth. It was salty, and the fact that it was used for peeing as well made her even more disgusted. Nevertheless, since this was what Touma said about sex, she decided to take his word for it.

Casting down all her disgust, she began to swirl her tongue around the contours on the head and sucked on it from time to time like a lolipop.

"Wow, that's really good. I understand now why do those girls do such things." Touma said.

The moist feeling of having his penis inside Itsuwa's mouth, and the tingling pleasure as she kept on sucking and swirling around with her tongue felt incredibly good.

Sucking on a penis disgusted her rather than giving her that same pleasure when Touma rubbed against her pussy with his fingers, but Itsuwa realized that the point was to give the guy pleasure. Somehow, she had another understanding about sex again. It was about making your partner happy even though it may be disgusting.

But Itsuwa had reached her limit and she spat out Touma's penis.

"Be right back."

She went into the toilet and rinsed her mouth several times to get the taste out before coming back.

Touma asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..."

Itsuwa was reluctant to admit that she was utterly disgusted with the idea of sucking on a penis when she saw how enjoyable it was for Touma.

However, Touma was not an idiot. He could tell that Itsuwa did not like sucking on his penis at all. For that, he felt apologetic.

And I thought that if girls keep on doing such a thing in eroge, then girls in reality would not probably mind. Maybe some girls would not, but Itsuwa does. Such misfortune.

"Alright! It's my turn."

Itsuwa spread her legs wide as Touma began to lick her pussy with his tongue. It was embarrassing enough to be in such position, not to mention having her private part as dirty as Touma's being licked and sucked on.

But probably just like Touma, she felt an intense sensation in her pussy that spread out and rippled throughout her body. She couldn't help it and began to moan in pleasure.

"Hah... hah..."

Meanwhile, Touma could somehow emphasize with what Itsuwa might have felt. Her pussy juice tasted sour and her pussy itself was quite salty as well. But if Itsuwa could endure it, there's no reason for him to feel disgusted and pull out.

"St-stop... I... I... If you keep this up... I'll... Hyaa!"

It was as if Touma's tongue had figured out a secret path that activated a strong urge of pleasure waiting to be released in a bang. Itsuwa felt a strong urge to pee to release that pleasure. She tried to hold it back, but Touma's tongue was making it harder to do so.

Touma interpreted it as a sign to keep going according to a guide about sex that he remembered reading about a couple of months ago. If he stopped now, Itsuwa would not feel satisfied. He had to continue until she climaxed.

"Stop! I'm going to peeeee! KYAAAA!"

A jet of clear liquid splashed onto an unfortunate Touma's face. Itsuwa lay on the bed as she convulsed violently in pleasure. After she had cooled down, Itsuwa's face was beet red.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Touma laughed it off as he wiped his face, "I suppose it's part of the process. It's okay. I'll go clean up."

After coming back from the toilet, Touma said, "Time for the insertion part."

Touma was lying face up while Itsuwa began to silde into his penis from the top. It was the cowgirl position according to the same sex guide Touma read. Apparently, it gives more control to the girl, so Touma decided on this.

Itsuwa began to gently rock her hips back and forth. The control over how fast or slow she wanted to go gave her a strange sense of pleasure. Yes, she did feel sexual pleasure from rocking her hips as she grinded her pussy onto his penis, but this pleasure was different.

It was love.

Itsuwa could find any reason for feeling like this, other than the fact that they are finally spending some time together.

Is this how sex feels like? Why do I have this warm, fuzzy feeling in my heart?

As those different feelings kept on assaulting her, Itsuwa began to move her hips faster. The pleasure was growing, and Itsuwa found herself moving faster to keep up.

Eventually, the steady build up of pleasure crossed a certain limit, and it began to spiral out of control.

"Yeah... It's amazing... Amazing!"

"Oi! If you continue like this, I'll be forced to come!"

Touma was aware of a rule in having sex that he must last as long as he can before he climaxes. The longer you last, the longer you can give pleasure to the girl.

Lost in her pleasure, Itsuwa ignored Touma and rocked her hips even faster. Her breathing grew even more rapid as she let out successive moans.

Eventually, Itsuwa came to a complete stop and convulsed while still having Touma's penis in her pussy. She could feel the insides of her pussy contracting, squeezing his penis from time to time, as if it still wanted more.

Before Itsuwa could completely recover, Touma pushed her to the bed facing up while he began to thrust inwards rapidly.

"It's all your fault! I can't take it anymore!"

Itsuwa thought it was impossible, but waves of pleasure erupted once again as Touma's penis went in and out of her pussy at a very fast rate. The rate of the eruptions seemed to strangely match Touma's speed. The intensity was too much, so Itsuwa could not help but moan loudly.

Despite being soaked inside such a wonderful feeling, Itsuwa remembered an important thing. However, when she felt a hot, sticky substance flowing inside her pussy, it was too late.

"... We did not use protection. I think I'm going to get pregnant... and we're not married yet! Oh my god, what are we going to do?!"

Touma smiled as he planted a soft kiss onto Itsuwa's forehead, "Isn't that simple? We'll start a family, and lead a peaceful life from now onwards."

Even though it definitely wasn't as simple as that, Itsuwa was willing to believe in him that this could be possible.

After that, she loved him, and surely, he loved her as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, what can I say, I'm an amateur when it comes to writing lemon, but I hope you liked it anyway. I tried my best to make it slightly different from the other lemons you see in this fandom, but yet enjoyable in a way.

Alright, I guess that's all from me. Ciao.


End file.
